


The Farm(Mission File)

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Hawk A Dove and An Ant, Agents of SHIELD S4 Alt TL, Alien Weapon Tech, Alternate Universe, Current Events, F/M, Family Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), MCU AU, Multiverse Portals, Post Agent Carter(TV), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD Safehouse, Secret Avengers - Freeform, The Woman in the Chair, Time Travel, US Pol - Freeform, hiding out, mission, the Farm, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Some people just can't stay retired.Clint& Scott hideout at the Farm(they never went under house arrest) while running the operations end of the Secret Avengers missions. When things go sideways, someone with more experience as 'the person in the chair' takes over.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Series: Agent Of Resistance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 4





	The Farm(Mission File)

**THEN**

**[SAFEHOUSE SECURITY SURVEILLANCE FILES: 07012016 0700hrs]**

**Loc: Barton Homestead/Undocumented SHIELD Safehouse AKA ‘The Farm’ [LOCATION REDACTED BY FURY, NICHOLAS J.]**

**< Clint Barton and Scott Lang sneak quietly into the farmhouse, making sure to set their bags down softly, removing their shoes before exiting the mudroom and entering the kitchen, Laura Barton is seated at the kitchen table, her back to the door, sipping coffee and feeding little Nathaniel>**

**Laura: <without turning around> ** **_You’re home early, Nat said not to expect you back until tomorrow. She didn’t mention you were bringing another stray home though._ **

**Clint: <leans over her shoulder, she looks up at him with unspoken relief, he kisses her cheek> ** **_We got lucky hitchhiking. Wanted to get back before you and the kids woke,_ ** ** <smiles at Nate happily chomping away at a bowl of bananas and cheerios> ** **_but I see someone had other ideas._ **

**Laura:** **_Well he’s got his daddy’s early bird streak, so sleeping in wasn’t an option._ ** **< sets her coffee down, rises to embrace him> ** **_So, what’s the plan, and who is your friend?_ **

**Clint: <holds her tight> ** **_Tony may be hell bent on these Accords, but he’s not going to give away our home. If I stay under the radar and retire like I originally planned, we should be ok here. On the other hand,_ ** ** <tilts his head at Scott> ** **_he might have a more difficult time._ **

**Scott: <raises a hand in a wave> ** **_Hi Ma’am. I’m Scott, Scott Lang. Uh, they call me Ant-Man._ ** ** <Laura looks at him quizzically, he shrugs, scratching his head>** **_Yeah. You’ve never heard of me, I get that a lot. Ah, I’m not as well known as your husband._ ** ** <looks at Nate still busily chomping away> ** **_Sorry to just show up, things were a little crazy after Cap helped us escape The Raft._ ** ** <looks back down at Nate again> ** **_Could I possibly use a phone? I want to call and check on my daughter._ **

**Clint: <pulls away from his wife, steps over to a cabinet, pulls out a large plastic tote box, opening it, he pulls out a cell phone, tossing it to Scott> ** **_Nat keeps a stash of untraceable burner phones at every safehouse and bolthole. She won’t mind you using one._ **

**Scott: <catches it, smirking> ** **_Man, she’s prepared for anything, isn’t she?_ **

**Clint: <nods> ** **_Just about._ **

**Scott: <steps into the living room, dials, talking to himself>** **_It’s gonna be about 5 am in San Francisco. I just hope my ex or her husband are up getting ready for work._ ** ** <phone rings twice>**

 **Jim: <sounding bleary and disoriented> ** **_Hello?_ **

**Scott:** **_Hey Jim, sorry to call so early. I just finally got to a phone._ **

**Jim: <suddenly wide awake> ** **_Scott! Glad you’re ok buddy, we heard about what happened._ **

**Scott:** **_Oh? How bad did the news make it sound? I assume WHiH had Christine Everheart do another hack piece._ **

**Jim:** **_Oh it was on the news, and it looked bad, but it was the UN Joint Terrorism Task Force officers stopping by to look for you that filled in what happened after the airport._ **

**Scott:** **_Crap._ **

**Jim:** **_Scott, I know that you did what you felt was right, but I gotta look out for Cassie. It’s best if you stay away. I don’t want her to have to watch you get arrested._ **

**Scott:** **_Jim I,_ ** ** <sighs, hangs his head> ** **_I understand. We both want what’s best for her._ **

**Jim:** **_I know the work you do is as important as mine is. I’m a cop. I can’t endorse vigilantism, but I’ve seen first hand that there are things out there that we’re not trained or equipped to handle._ ** ** <in the background, Cassie can be heard shouting ** _‘Is that my Daddy!?’_ **Jim hands the phone to her >**

 **Cassie:** **_Daddy! Are you coming home soon?_ **

**Scott: <bites his lip, eyes watering, struggles to sound cheery> ** **_Hey Peanut! Listen, I’ve got another super-secret hero job I’ve gotta do. Uhm, it may be a little while before I can come home to see you._ **

**Cassie:** **_Are you helping other kids and their mommies and daddies to be safe?_ **

**Scott:** **_Something like that kiddo._ **

**Cassie:** **_I know I have to keep it a secret that you’re a hero, but I’m glad you are. I love you, Daddy._ **

**Scott: <tears rolling down his face, stutters> ** **_I, I, I love you too Cassie. I’ll try to be extra heroic, just for you, Peanut. Can you give the phone back to Jim though sweetie?_ **

**Jim:** **_Scott?_ **

**Scott:** **_Do me a favour?_ **

**Jim:** **_Anything._ **

**Scott:** **_Take care of her until I can come home?_ **

**Jim: <looks off at the little girl, playing fetch with a giant ant that thinks it’s a puppy> ** **_Always._ **

**Scott: <ends the call, wiping the tears from his eyes, turns to find Clint standing there, watching him, hands him the phone back> ** **_Thanks._ **

**Clint:** **_Didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it sounds like you’re kind of on your own._ ** ** <Scott shrugs>** **_Laura went to go make up the guest room._ **

**Scott: <stunned> ** **_Thank you!_ **

**Clint: <grins> ** **_Well, it’s not like you’ll be staying for free. I can always use a hand around here._ ** ** <leads him down the basement stairs to a workshop>**

 **Scott: <looks around the workshop> ** **_Ah, well, I don’t really have any experience with farming, woodworking or construction. Burglarizing, electrical engineering, ice cream, those are more my wheelhouses._ **

**Clint: <opens a door, revealing a computer display system> ** **_Electrical engineering? Good, because I was hoping you could help me upgrade our security and communications. It takes a lot of power, I’ve been talking to Laura about maybe switching over to solar panels to run the whole house._ **

**Scott: <eyes wide, excited at the chance to play> ** **_Ok, THIS I can definitely help out with!_ **

##  **NOW**

**[SAFEHOUSE SECURITY SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02262017]**

**< Laura races through the house, deftly manoeuvring around toys on the floor and carpentry materials piled up in the mudroom, she reaches the back door, shivering as she calls out into the snow>**

**Laura:** **_Honey! It’s Nat! She said two hours, I told her we’d be ready! Where’s Scott?_ **

**Scott: <muffled voice coming from a giant mound of snow> ** **_In here! We’re making a snow fort!_ **

**Laura: <laughing as Nate catches snowflakes on his tongue> ** **_Well construction will have to continue tomorrow. The snow is really coming down! Come inside, I’ve got hot cocoa waiting. We’ll make some popcorn and put on a movie!_ **

**Nate: <shivering, bolts for the house, trying not to trip over his own boots, shouting> ** **_Find Dorrrriiiiieeeee!_ **

**< Lila and Cooper race after Nate as the three begin to argue over what movie to watch, Clint laughs, watching the kids head inside, turns to Scott>**

**< they follow the kids into the house, making sure to stomp and shake every bit of snow off, before each grabbing a cup of cocoa and heading down to the basement, opening the door to the security room, they each take a seat, donning a headset, checking mics and flipping switches, monitors coming to life>**

**Clint: <takes a deep breath, exhales, speaks into the mic> ** **_Rogue Leader, this is Base 1 checking in. Status?_ ** **< after a long pause, he gets a reply>**

 **Nat:** **_Base 1, this is Rogue Leader. Mission intel should already be uploaded to you. En route to rendezvous with Grandpa. Chatterbox and Jazzhands are already aboard._ **

**Scott: <speaking too closely into the mic, an ear-piercing screech is heard before he awkwardly begins a rambling reply> ** **_Uhhm this is the Base 2 acknowledging receipt of mission files, and analysing for ah_ ** **< looks to Clint, slightly panicked, Clint takes over>**

 **Clint:** **_We got it._ ** ** <points at Scott, then the control board> ** **_Tapping into all local cameras in the area._ ** ** <Scott begins typing, various camera views begin to pop up on screens> ** **_A warehouse on the docks. Not very original._ **

**Nat:** **_Don’t complain. Predictable is good. How are you two holding up?_ **

**Clint:** **_It’s a gilded cage,_ ** ** <looks over at Scott again> ** **_but the company is good. Did Chatterbox get the new toys for his pet?_ ** **< another voice comes across the radio>**

 **Sam:** **_Yes I did. Thanks for the upgrades, Tictac._ **

**Scott: <grimaces at the nickname> ** **_The deployable minicams will give us eyes in places local surveillance won’t reach. They’ve also got infrared and night vision modes if we need them._ **

**Sam:** **_Good deal! Just let me know when you need them deployed._ **

**[Quinjet Cockpit Surveillance Footage 02262017]**

**Nat:** **_Base 1, Grandpa aboard. Route input, engaging the autopilot. Will notify you when we’re in position._ ** ** <she swivels in the pilot chair, turning to the rest of the team> ** **_Our destination is Manaus, Brazil. The latest buyer is a local warlord who was involved in a major prison break last month._ **

**Wanda:** **_How many are we expecting?_ **

**Nat:** **_Buyer never goes anywhere without an entourage of five to seven bodyguards. Seller will likely have three to four goons, but they’ll be on the lookout for us after last time._ **

**Sam:** **_Well, last time we didn’t have little miss sparkle hands here. How’s Vis?_ **

**Wanda: <blushes> ** **_He is very well. Learning to control the stone more and enjoying his new human disguise. He is fascinated by everyday human interactions. Going to a concert, watching children play in a park, dancing._ **

**Steve: <chuckles> ** **_Good for him. I wish the two of you didn’t have to sneak around._ **

**Wanda:** **_He believes Tony is aware of our outings, but after reconciling his own love life, he chooses not to interfere. For that small gift, I am grateful enough._ **

**Nat:** **_What about you, Steve? You were awful chipper when you stepped into the jet. Good news on Bucky’s recovery?_ **

**Steve:** **_He’s cured of the conditioning, but still rehabilitating in one of the river tribe villages. They’ve got a healer helping him work through all the trauma._ **

**Nat: <nods> ** **_Good. That’s great news._ **

**Sam:** **_So will he be joining the rest of us after his rehabilitation?_ **

**Steve:** **_I don’t know. That decision will be up to him._ **

**Nat: <hears a beep from the console, spins back around, turns her radio back on> ** **_Ok, Base, we’re coming up on the site. There’s an empty loading zone on the pier. I can just drop us there with none the wiser._ **

**Sam: <does a last-minute system check of Redwing, quips without looking up>** **_What, no valet parking?_ ** ** <the group’s laughter is interrupted>**

 **Clint:** **_Rogue Leader, it looks like the party is about to start. Local surveillance cameras show Buyer and his entourage entering the warehouse district. Two vehicles. Drivers and two passengers in each. No sign of Seller, but she may already be here. I need eyes inside that building Chatterbox._ **

**Sam: <hits a button, opening the back end of the quinjet, jumping out, wings extended>** **_I’m on it._ ** ** <landing quietly on the rooftop, he spies a broken skylight, Redwing releases from his back, cloaking as it glides through the window, firing tiny cameras around the room before returning to Sam> ** **_Better?_ **

**Scott: Perfect. We’ve got all exits and entrances covered. Looks like Seller is running late for her own party. Wait! She just pulled in. Two thugs and someone else between them.**

**< a well-dressed businesswoman, exits the vehicle, casually entering the building, the three men following, the buyer immediately pulls a gun and begins to berate her for her tardiness>**

**Buyer: <ranting in a mix of English and Portuguese> ** **_Do you think a cadela de gelo em um terno barato is going to make me wait around?_ ** **< pounds his chest> ** **_I am Elean Corzo of A Irmandade Da Morte and you will show respect! I should corte sua porra de cabeça and then_ **

**Davina Cross: <looking bored, holds up a hand, interrupting him> ** **_Ok, before you start rambling and blustering about your armies, or your might, or your cause, let me just cut to the chase._ ** **< waves her hand dismissively, then places both hands on the table, leaning in to face Corzo>** **_I. Don’t. Fucking. Care. My employer makes weapons. I sell weapons. You buy the weapons. End of details. More details mean more complications. More complications tend to cut into my profits._ ** **< she places the case on the table backing away>** **_You want them? Or should I see if Família Norte will pay more?_ **

**Davina Cross: <purrs> ** **_Oh, these are more than the old HYDRA splinter bombs. Upgraded. You can program them to lock in on a designated target, with optional detonation settings. Timed, impact, or remote. They still do a lovely job of disintegrating the target, that hasn’t changed._ **

**Corzo: <impressed> ** **_You bring me new toys, but I would like to see them in action._ **

**Davina:** **_I expected as much._ ** ** <smiles, motioning to her men, they drag the man between them forward, throwing him on the floor> ** **_A lieutenant from Família Norte. In fact, he was responsible for the raid on your western compound last week._ **

**< both Corzo and the prisoner exchange rapid-fire insults in a string of Portuguese, Corzo grabs one of the bombs, fiddling with the setting before cutting the man’s bonds, as the prisoner runs away, Corzo flings the bomb, it homes in on the running man, small blades popping out, ready to burrow into his back, a baton suddenly smacking it out of the air>**

**Nat: <stepping out of the shadows> ** **_Manners. You don’t invite someone to a party and then kill them._ ** ** <thinks back to her time in the Red Room, shrugs> ** **_At least not without offering them cake._ ** ** <Davina grabs the case, running for the door, Nat and Steve give chase>**

**< Corzo panics, hiding behind his men as they open fire, a bright red barrier forms between Nat and the bodyguards, Sam drops in behind the guards he and Redwing aiming guns at each of them before they can react>**

**Sam:** **_Just drop em, guys, I got a hot date tonight and I don’t have time for your shit._ ** **< they drop the guns, raising their hands, Corzo continues to scream at them, one looks over at Corzo, then back to Sam, rolling his eyes>**

 **Sam: <grins> ** **_I don’t know what he’s saying, but if anybody talked like that at me, I’d probably punch them._ ** ** <the guard grins back, knocking Corzo silent and unconscious>**

 **Clint: <across radio>** **_She’s heading for the docks! There’s a boat stashed out here._ **

**< Nat and Steve running faster, they slow down as they reach Davina, her thugs charging toward them, suddenly everyone freezes, as the sunlight fades, confused, one of the thugs looks to the sky, cringing and blinking blindly, the second one staring at the first, then turns to fight Steve, only taking a few punches before going down> **

**Nat: <putting her batons away as she and Steve approach Davina> ** **_Base, you could have told us there was a solar eclipse expected for the area_** **.**

**< back at the Farm, Scott and Clint just look at each other, shrugging>**

**Sam: <radio crackling slightly> **bzzzztt– **_Corzo and his men wrapped up, wha_** bzzztt–

**Clint: _Guys, you’re breaking up._**

**< while Nat and Steve are distracted by the radio, Davina pulls a bomb from the case, tossing it at them, Nat pushes Steve aside, as it begins to burrow into her side>**

**Steve:** ** _Shit! Nat!_** ** <on radio> ****_Wan_** -bbzzzttt **_need med_** -bbzzzttt

 **Clint:** ** _Cam-_** bbbzzztt **_Wha-_** bbzzzztttt **< the cameras blink out as the coms go down>**

**[SAFEHOUSE SECURITY SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02262017]**

**Clint: <still shouting into radio>** **_Cameras are down, what’s going on! Somebody talk to me!_ **

**Scott: <adjusting controls>** **_I’m not sure, but it looks like an emp burst._ ** ** <trying to reassure Clint>** **_I’m sure they’re ok._ ** ** <neither one know how long Laura had been watching when she pushes them out of the way>**

 **Laura: <typing commands into system> ** **_If it’s an emp, then it would have fried everything at once. If it’s a jammer, it’s small and localized. Ok, ok, I’ve got it. The satellite you were piggybacking signals off of, got redirected to catch images of the eclipse. Rerouting through a different satellite, but it’s going to take a minute to reconnect._ **

**< the three of them wait, staring at the connection indicator, suddenly across the radio>**

**Steve:** **_Base, do you read?_ **

**Clint: <scrambles for his mic>** **_This is Base 1. What happened, who’s hurt?_ **

**Steve:** **_Rogue Leader got hit with a splinter bomb, but Jazzhands was able to extract it without detonation._ ** ** <everyone breathing a sigh of relief at once> ** **_We’re loaded into the jet and heading back to shelter._ **

**Scott:** **_Base two acknowledge. Fly safe guys. We’ll do debrief once you get somewhere safe._ ** ** <turns to Laura and Clint, hooks a thumb at the stairs> ** **_Ok, I’m going to go outside and cool off before I throw up from nerves._ ** **< he heads back up the stairs>**

**< Clint collapses backwards into his chair, his heart still pounding, Laura stands before him, hands massaging his shoulders>**

**Clint: <looking up at her, sighing before resting his head on her stomach> ** **_I don’t know how you did it all those years, Babe._ **

**Laura: <strokes his hair>** **_Well, I only had one operative to manage. Ok, two eventually. You’re handling an entire team. That’s a lot of moving parts and a lot that can go wrong._ ** ** <smiles down at him> ** **_Though keeping your smartass out of trouble was rough enough at times._ **

**Clint: <grinning mischievously> ** **_You loved it._ **

**Laura: <sarcastically> ** **_Listening to you curse and argue because you didn’t listen to me and things went sideways?_ ** ** <nods, rolling her eyes> ** **_Totally. Having to constantly repair and upgrade your bow because you used it as a staff or landed on it jumping off a ledge?_ ** ** <shakes her head> ** **_Every time. Whispering technical jargon in your earpiece because you froze undercover and didn’t know what to say? Oh, that was the best._ **

**Clint: <embarrassed> ** **_I never froze._ ** ** <looking up at her, serious> ** **_Do you miss it? Being in the chair?_ **

**Laura: <tips her head to the side, a pensive look on her face> ** **_Sometime. Keeping an eye on you, making sure you’re safe._ **

**Clint: <takes both her hands in his, looking up at her> ** **_When you retired from being Dove, we always agreed it was just a temporary thing until the kids were older._ **

**Laura:** **_Are you trying to get me back in the game?_ **

**Clint:** **_I’m reminding you that that door is always open if you choose. Fury would reinstate you in a heartbeat. No one ran an op like my Dove._ **

**Laura: <nods>** **_I know, and it’s good to know you’re here to support me if I do._ ** ** <leans down, kissing him, stands back up straight, ruffles his hair, teasing him playfully> ** **_But be honest, you want me to take over because you can’t hack it!_ **  
**Clint: <grinning> ** **_Ohhoho! It’s like that! I’ll show you what I can hack missy! <she runs up the stairs giggling, Clint chasing after her>_**


End file.
